I'll make it happen
by MilleCrepe069
Summary: Allen breaks after being "possessed" by the fourteenth. Why did HE have to be the one with him?. Yullen, kinda fluffy and OOC? R&R!


**hi everyone! sorry for not updating any of my other stories, I've been away for so long that I forgot how I had intended to continue them. anyway, here's another story! it's just a one shot though.**

**please do message me and comment on this as it makes me sure someone actually reads this TT^TT**

**-millecrepe**

* * *

Basically, humans stay together because they need each other. And meetings, beginnings, no matter how much we deny, starts with people wearing masks.

Masks hiding each and every ugly thing to be seen. They cover and cover it with jewels, diamonds, silk. Some manage to hide it, others fail and make themselves look more miserable-that in every effort they took to hide, they just managed to give more beutiful things to compare to themselves. They weren't able to hide it, it just became more emphasized.

With these, he couldn't possibly be human._ He just couldn't._

That person who never took the initiative to hide those white locks of hair, those bright red scars, those burns. And that smile.

_"I was never here to begin with! Th-this body was never mine!"_

He crumbled. That mask of him which disappeared from time to time was now nowhere to be found. He was clutching his shoulders as his arms enveloped to his knees, looking smaller than ever. It wasn't the first time he was taken over by someone they call the fourteenth. He was shaking, petrified, and I was sure I saw tears trickling down his cheeks.

And all this happened because I told him he should be more honest.

He told me he didn't want me out of all the people to find him. He told me I was too open, too expressive of my feelings. I hated what I hated, I liked what I liked. I just didn't express the latter much.

He, on the other hand, hides too much even with his innocent, gentle face.

We were never to be together. Not with our differences.

"shouldn't it be the other way around?" I said after silence has succumbed to the both of us.

I earned a curious stare in return, or was it a glare?

"it's the similarities that keep us apart" I said as he seemed to demand explanation.

"the stubborness of not leaning on to anyone, of pretending to not care, of not wanting to get close with other people and of hiding."

"enumerating won't do any help" he sniffed, probably wondering why our topic had led to this.

"It does,.. For me it does. I'm telling you that I'm tired of that and I'll stop being the same as you"

"Whaa-?"

"so you can hide and hide... And I'll keep searching"

Unbeknowst to the samurai, he just made the boy's heart throb.

_'why is he saying all of this? Why does he care? Why did it have to be now?'_

**Allen's pov**

I didn't want to be seen, I didn't want to be heard, I didn't want to be felt, both mentally and physically. But it can't be helped, I was told to walk, _to walk and don't stop_.

A lot of years have passed since I was taken in by master. He was harsh but he was the best guardian there is for me. He never cared, well maybe just at times when he really needed to and that was enough. I didn't really want someone who would poke into my business every now and then.

I always managed to put on a smile. They might have been fake, but its the best smile I could ever put. It was an asset for someone like me, it keeps away both friends and foes-_or at least it should have._

Staying at the order proved to be tiresome, I had to put up a face each and every time someone asks me how I am-which was never ending. They were just so nice, but I was glad that they still pulled of when I smiled and say that everything is fine. There was just one person who drove me nuts.

Whenever I smile at him, somehow I was scared. It seems as though he could see through me, as if he could see my insides turning and twisting with every move I make. That's why I never wanted to be involved. But even so, I always found myself drawn. It was the beautiful exorcist with long raven hair, Yuu Kanda. and just then I had realized I attached the word 'beautiful' to this person, well its because he really is-but I can't really say that to his face.

This is also the reason why I didn't want HIM out of all the people to see me breaking down, losing hope, losing everything I had.

Could he have perhaps seen this? Could he have seen that I was not who I was? Was that why he didn't want to be involved with me too? It shouldn't have but my heart ached at the thought.

Well, if he didn't want to, why is this happening now?

"keep searching? For what?.. Its not like.. You need anything from me" and it was true. I didn't have anything to give, much more so now that I knew that I really didn't have anything I can call mine, not even this scarred body.

"yes that is true" the samurai replied, uncaring, as if my question was something stupid.

"so why?" I demanded, I couldn't understand what he meant. Everything was blurr, was I _crying?_..

I wasn't so sure, but maybe I was... as my vision blurred I saw his face contort to a gentle one and probably, he was pained too.

"I want you, isn't that enough?"his face was hidden, and I just couldn't picture how he looked. I was still confused. "or do I need to state it as if I need you?" he looked up, and even if his face was blurred I knew it was a face he always kept, its just that there were obvious tears at the corner of his eyes. I was entranced by his face that I didn't notice anything till I was held in a tight embrace.

Before I could ask, he spoke words I couldn't believe I was hearing from him.

"I need you to keep this calm" he said as he hugged me even tighter, and I couldn't help but smile.. For what I heard and felt, was the loud throbbing of his heart, beating the same beat as mine.

He sure did manage to reverse the opposite sides of his magnet and I just couldn't help but feel attracted.

he then softly whispered as I cuddled in his arms: _"make this body yours, so I could claim it as mine"_

and that gave me the courage I need to fight back against that which erases my existence.  
I need to keep holding on to myself, so I can give it all to him.

* * *

"ne, kanda, why did you say you want me at first?"

"want and need are two different things, moyashi, I don't want to talk about it"

"I'll bite you if you don't"

he let out a small_ 'che'_ but answered anyway."it's because needing something means you can't leave without that something, and its really selfish."

"hnn,.."

"wanting something is..."

"what?"

"I can live without you, I just chose not to"

_*allen blushes*_

"but now that I think about it,.."

"hn?"

"I think I prefer being selfish" kana adds, kissing allen's cheeks "I need you Allen Walker, you made it so I can't live without you" he then whispers.

_*allen blushes harder*_

"Kanda, you can be pretty bold at times you know?"

"well, of course I am, we just had se-"

He was silenced by a loud whack in his head.

* * *

**N-now that's the end dears! Hope you liked the weird fluffiness haha**

**please tell me any wrong grammar you see so I can edit +suggestions and comments please.**

**you just don't know how much it helps. It makes me happy and fluttery deep inside 3 LOL *I'm serious though, I go all _"kyaa!"_ at comments and messages haha I want friends too! ^^**

**I'm not very good at making long stories so I tried to keep it short. If I didn't, this might have had all the smexy stuff. Lol R&R please! :)**


End file.
